Sexy In Black
by Logan-Henderson Knight
Summary: Logan always thought that Kendall looked hot in black.


Sexy In Black

Summary: Logan always thought that Kendall looked hot in black.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

Author's Note: Story takes place after the episode "Big Time Bad Boy"

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan Mitchell couldn't stop staring at his best friend Kendall Knight. For the longest time he had been lusting after Kendall. He knew that his best friend was in a serious relationship with Jo but that doesn't mean he can't lust after him.

Everyone cheered as Wayne Wayne was dragged out of Roque Records. They all turned their attention back to Kendall who was smirking deviously.

"Fine, I'll be the bad boy but I don't want to wear black all the time and I will not turn my back on my friends." He said. Griffin nodded and smiled at the boys.

"Great job today boys. I can't wait to hear the new song." He said as he left Roque Records. Logan turned his gaze back to the blonde.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted Kendall on top of him. He couldn't help but imagine the blonde on top of him, looking down at him with a lustful gaze. His eyes would turn from green to gray. He would be shirtless and Logan would be able to see the muscles and the hard abs. He would be able to see Kendall's strong arm muscles that made him shiver with pleasure every time when the blonde put his arm around his shoulder.

Logan gasped when he felt himself harden in his jeans. He blushed heavily hoping that no one heard him gasp. He looked around seeing that James and Carlos had left along with Gustavo and Kelly. He slowly looked up and saw a smirking Kendall who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

His heart beat quickened when Kendall moved closer to him. He tried to back away from the blonde who was looking at him like some piece of meat. He gasped again when he felt his back hit the wall.

"So Logie, you think I'm hot don't you?" He whispered huskily into his best friend's ear. Logan shivered. He bit his lip to stop the moan that was going to escape his mouth. His heart was beating like a metronome. He felt Kendall's chest touch his which caused him to gasp loudly. His cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"That's right Logan, moan for me. Show me how much you love it when I touch you." The blonde whispered hotly in his best friend's ear. He could hear Logan's breathing hitch faster. He leaned down and kissed Logan's parted lips roughly, he pushed his tounge inside his shy friend's mouth which caused Logan to squirm and moan.

Kendall continued to kiss Logan roughly by pushing his tounge in and out of his friend's mouth. Jo had always loved it when he did that. He was so glad he had decided to break up with her earlier that morning. He felt the smaller teen shyly brush his tounge against his which made him groan and push his chest further onto Logan's. He wrapped his arm around his best friend's waist and pulled him closer to wear their erections touched.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed. Kendall smirked at how beautiful his best friend sounded while screaming his name. He leaned into the smaller teen and moaned when he felt their hips touching.

"That's right Logie, scream my name. That's the only thing you'll be saying once I'm done with you sweetness." He whispered huskily in the dark haired pop star's ear. Logan moaned loudly when he felt Kendall's hand sliding up his shirt. He slowly rubbed and twisted the pink nipples that were Logan's sensitive body parts.

Logan whimpered when he felt Kendall's soft hands rubbing his chest and nipples. "Kendall..please.." He whispered as Kendall started kissing and sucking on his neck. He cranked his neck so he could give Kendall more access to his neck.

Kendall grunted when he continued to suck on his best friend's soft neck. Logan gasped when Kendall bit his earlobe. He felt his erection twitch with excitement.

"K-Kendall..please...stop..we can't do this here..w-what if someone see's.." The dark haired teen whimpered when Kendall pulled roughly on his hair.

"Don't you trust me Logie?" Kendall whispered in Logan's ear. Logan whined when he felt Kendall's hand slide down his chest and down to his ass.

"Y-yes..but.." He groaned when he felt Kendall's hands kneading his ass. Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan roughly on the lips as he continued to knead his best friend's ass.

"Shhhh, just enjoy this Logie." The blonde whispered in his ear. Logan shivered. He became more relaxed. He felt Kendall start rubbing his erection against his own which caused him to groan loudly.

"Kendall.."He moaned quietly and tilted his head back which made Kendall bite at the beating pulse. He shrieked and blushed when he felt the blonde's teeth sink into the beating pulse.

Logan tried to keep up with Kendall but he couldn't, he felt his body go weak as Kendall started taking off his shirt. Once his shirt was off he felt the cold air hit his chest which made his nipples harden. He moaned when Kendall started to rub them.

"Oh god..." Logan groaned. He bucked his hips hoping that Kendall would touch him.

"Yes that's it Logan, give in to me. Let me hear you scream my name. I want you to ride me Logie." He whispered huskily. Logan blushed. He turned his head away so he couldn't look at Kendall's lustful face.

Kendall unbuckled his best friend's pants. He pulled the panting teen closer to his body as he pulled the dark jeans off of Logan's pale legs. He smirked when he looked at how innocent and defenseless his best friend looked.

"Your so beautiful Logan." He whispered as he started to rub Logan's erection through his boxers. Logan groaned when he felt the soft silk touch his painful erection. He wanted so badly to have his dick inside Kendall's mouth.

Kendall's smirk grew wider when Logan cried out as pre-cum slipped out of the tip of his erection. He pulled down the boxers which made his best friend whine loudly. He could clearly see his best friend was shaking from being so weak.

He slowly picked up the dark haired teen and layed him on the carpet. Logan looked up at him with lust in his eyes.

"You like this Logan don't you?You like it when I'm on top of you and your naked and defenseless. You like it how I have complete power and control over you?" Kendall said darkly as he started to rub Logan's erection with his hand causing the smaller teen to blush and moan cutely. Kendall groaned when he looked down to see how cute and adorable his best friend looked. He almost felt guilty for taking his best friend's virginity but he shook his head and started pumping Logan's erection faster.

"K-Kendall.." Logan squeaked. Kendall smirked and leaned down and placed a few butterfly kisses on Logan's neck and cheeks.

"Yes Logie?Tell me what you want.." He whispered huskily as he pumped faster which made Logan cry out.

"Please..."Logan whispered as he felt himself close to release. Kendall smirked.

"Please what Logie..I can't help you if I don't know what you want." he whispered. Logan blushed and looked up at his best friend's eyes.

"I..I want you inside me!" Logan yelped when he released. Kendall chuckled, he whipped the white stuff on his shirt. He took off his black leather jacket and his black shirt. He leaned over and grabbed Logan's wrists and held them together.

"Tell me Logan..do you fantasize me having sex with you?Do you dream about me bonding you making you unable to move and being mine to control." He growled causing Logan to whimper and nod.

"Please Kendall.." Logan cried. Kendall chuckled and wrapped his shirt around Logan's small wrists, keeping them together.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Logie." He whispered huskily in the trembling teen's ear. Logan gasped when he opened his eyes and saw Kendall naked.

"Kendall..." Kendall growled and kissed the brunette roughly. He loved it when Logan said his name.

Logan groaned when he felt Kendall's fingers enter his innocence. He gasped, moaned and groaned around the fingers that were making him feel things that he never felt before. He yelped when he felt Kendall hit his prostate.

"Kendall!" Logan shrieked. Kendall chuckled and made his fingers go in and out of his best friend's innocence. Logan's toes curled when he felt himself at ecstasy. He was nearly close to release.

"K-Kendall...stop.." He breathed out. Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan's lips gently. Logan sighed and closed his eyes in content. Logan 's eyes widened when he felt Kendall take away his fingers and replace it with something much bigger.

"Oh god..Kendall.." He whimpered. Kendall smiled down at him. He kissed the smaller teens neck and licked the shell of his ear.

"Shhh, Logan. This will hurt but you have to relax and breath okay. This will make you feel good. I promise." He whispered. Logan sighed and breathed out.

After a few thrusts and pushes he felt Logan getting close to release. "Yes, that's it. Come for me Logan. Your mine and no one else's." Kendall said huskily. Just a few seconds later Logan released and fell back down on the carpet. Kendall soon released after him.

"T-that was amazing.." Logan whispered. Kendall smirked and nodded. He leaned down and kissed Logan's lips softly.

"You should wear black clothes more often." the brunette said huskily. Kendall chuckled and helped Logan out of the wrapped bondage and helped him get dressed.

"I need to thank Gustavo some day." The blonde said as they got dressed to hurry for their next rehearsal.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Okay End of Story!

This was my first story about Kendall and Logan having sex. I hope all you Kogan lovers liked it!

Which pairing should I do next for a story?

Kendall/Logan?

James/Logan?

James/Carlos?

Please read and review!


End file.
